No Words
by Hoshi no Akira
Summary: Hoshi no Akira's back. Kita memulainya dengan kekosongan. Walau pada akhirnya kaulah yang memutuskan meninggalkanku, mengkhianatiku, dan tak menginginkanku lagi, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu. Relung ini menjeratku, aku benar-benar berada di bawah mantramu. Walau semua ini tampak semu dan tak ada satu kata yang terungkap. SJ KyuMin's School Life fiction


**Super Junior**

_._**Warning**_**: **_Boys Love, typo, misstypo's, OOC .

**Rating**_: _T

**Pairing**_: Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin_

_Don't Like , Don't Read!_

_I've Warned You Guys._

_._

**No Words**

**Chapter 1**

Walaupun akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, mengkhianatiku, dan tak menginginkanku lagi, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu. Relung ini menjeratku, aku benar-benar berada di bawah mantramu. Walau semua ini tampak semu dan tak ada satu kata yang terungkap.

.

.

Berpikir dan mungkin sedikit merenung, memandangi jendela kelasnya yang buram karena karena kabut serta embun sejak pagi tadi. Orbs cokelat terang itu bergerak perlahan menyusuri celah-celah terang yang masih tersisa di kaca dingin jendela itu. Rambut hitamnya terjatuh indah di sisi wajahnya yang sempurna, kulitnya putih dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Aliran udara itu seperti pertanda perasaan pemiliknya yang benar-benar bosan untuk terus terkurung di dalam ruangan kelas yang sunyi ini. Hanya suara kertas yang dibalik dan detik jam yang berulang teratur, tanpa ada kegaduhan tanpa ada kebisingan. Sekolah elit ini memang berbeda, Seoul Institute of Media and Art memang terkenal dengan sistem pengajarannya yang disiplin dan teratur. Ah, tetapi dia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, terkadang namanya anak muda ya bertingkah seperti anak muda.

Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya, lebih dari setengah jam lagi dirinya harus duduk tenang di kursi menyakitkan ini. Berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang hari ini tak ingin ia cerna sama sekali. Lembaran dalam buku catatannya yang biasanya penuh hari ini tampak hanya coretan-coretan tak bermakna, sepertinya mood pemuda ini benar-benar buruk hari ini.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tampak diam sekali hari ini."

Sungmin melirik pemuda lain yang duduk di sampingnya, bertanya kepadanya dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di samping Sungmin mencondongkan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan pemuda berpipi tembam itu, "Hei, mau pesan pizza?"

Sungmin melirik dengan alis mata sedikit tertarik ke atas, "Traktir?" Pemuda dengan name tag 'Kim Jong Woon' itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau tenang saja, tapi kau yang pesan."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Baru saja dia ingin menekan tombol layanan pizza, kelasnya yang tadinya sunyi sontak menjadi heboh tatkala ketua kelas mereka mulai mengumumkan bahwa sampai pelajaran terakhir nanti mereka hanya belajar mandiri. Sudah dia katakan, namanya anak muda ya seperti mereka. Sedisiplin apapun aturannya, keributan tak bisa dihindari begitu saja.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk menelpon. "Hallo? Ya, saya pesan 1 porsi besar. Alamatnya di—"

_'Apakah hari ini Cho Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah?'_

Sungmin diam sejenak. Tak sengaja mendengar kumpulan gadis-gadis yang berbicara tak jauh darinya. Mereka bergerombol di sudut koridor, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gadis-gadis itu.

_'Benarkah? Ahh, aku jadi khawatir.'_

Sungmin terpaku, mau tak mau mengira-ngira siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi tak perlu terlalu lama memikirkannya, Sungmin cukup yakin tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _'Dia'_ lagi... Sungmin yakin mereka membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi.

_'Kudengar dia sudah putus. Kenapa kau tidak coba berkencan dengannya? Aku dengar siapapun yang mengajaknya berkencan dia akan menerimanya.'_

**Bingo!** Dugaannya tepat sekali. Pembicaraan yang paling hangat setiap awal minggu tentu saja tentang anak kelas satu itu. Sungmin tadinya tak begitu mengerti kenapa para gadis itu senang sekali membicarakan orang lain, bahkan mereka tak mengenal dengan baik siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Memilih untuk tak peduli, dia berjalan santai masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"My Sunshine~!" Sungmin menoleh heran dengan panggilan menggelikan itu, dan sudah dapat dia tebak siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang tersenyum dengan polos kepadanya.

"Victoria," sapa Sungmin dengan nada pelan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin, duduk bergabung dengan Yesung yang dari awal melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua. "Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali?"

Sungmin bersender di kursinya sendiri, "Tak sengaja mendengar beberapa pembicaraan." Yesung dan Victoria saling melihat, "Kau? Menguping pembicaraan orang? Tak mungkin," sanggah Yesung dengan nada bercanda.

"Hanya tak sengaja mendengar, lagipula suara mereka terlalu kencang untuk tak didengar orang lain." Sungmin memasukkan beberapa bukunya yang masih terbuka di atas meja lalu beberapa saat terpaku dengan layar ponselnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti itu Victoria nampaknya mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Biar aku tebak, kau putus lagi?" tanya Victoria tiba-tiba. "Lebih tepatnya dia dicampakkan lagi," jawab Yesung. "Alasannya apa lagi?" Baru saja Sungmin ingin buka suara Yesung menyahutinya tanpa ragu, "Kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kau terlalu kejam untuk kami. Kau tidak bisa mengerti kami~" sambung Yesung tanpa peduli senggolan keras dari Victoria. Sungmin tampak tak peduli, tapi jelas dia terlihat kesal hari ini.

"Berhentilah mengejeknya, dia tak seburuk itu. Wajar saja banyak yang mengaguminya lihat wajahnya yang tampak selalu muda itu dia terlihat sangat tampan," bela Victoria. Sungmin dengan eskpresi datarnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Victoria yang duduk di depannya, membuat Victoria harus mundur beberapa jarak, "H-hei... apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh."

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari wajahmu begi menarik? Kalau begitu apa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

_Plak!_

"Au..."

Sukses, satu pukulan di kepala Sungmin cukup untuk membuat Sungmin meringis dan Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Dia playboy," bisik Yesung masih dengan tawa kecil. Victoria merengut kesal, "Kau tidak pernah berubah, bisakah kau bersikap lebih normal? Jangan mengatakan apapun seenaknya untuk menyenangkan wanita. Lagipula mereka ada benarnya, tidakkah kau tau ketika kau sedang memainkan gitarmu itu wajahmu sangat cool? Lalu ketika kau selesai memainkan sebuah lagu _'bang!'_ senyum pangeranmu itu keluar. Wanita mana yang tak jatuh hati?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. "Aku hanya berusaha bersikap seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Hanya saja mereka selalu berharap lebih, dan itu dapat dipastikan selalu terjadi. Mereka merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak coba pacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Perbincangan Sungmin dan Victoria terhenti tiba-tiba. Melihat Yesung yang balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak bersalah. Sungmin mengutarakan kebingungannya seketika, "Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Dia laki-laki jadi tak akan merepotkan. Dan dia populer, sama sepertimu. Terlebih lagi dia adik kelasmu. Kalau tidak salah kalian sempat cukup dekat semester lalu."

_Plak!_

"Argh, Vic! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung meringis cukup kuat ketika Victoria menimpuknya dengan kamus yang cukup tebal. "Kalian berdua itu sama saja! Memangnya dunia ini milik kau saja? Memangnya Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah? Memangnya siapa dia? Pacarmu? Bukan, 'kan?" tanya Yesung kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba Yesung terdiam, ia menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan. "Ahh, itu membawa kenangan..." senandung Yesung mengejek, "kau mantan bocah itu juga, 'kan?"

Victoria menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung yang makin menyeringai kejam. Ia mengusir-ngusir Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "A-apa sih?! Lagipula itu bukan hal yang menyedihkan!"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bodoh. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu bangga? Dasar aneh!"

Melihat kedua teman baiknya mulai beradu argumen Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas dan menunggu pizza pesanannya. Dan lagi-lagi dalam perjalanannya ia mendengar sayup-sayup nama _'Cho Kyuhyun'_ disebut lagi.

.

.

Wooah.. _'Hei lihat... lihat itu...'_

"Bodoh, air mataku tak bisa berhenti." Lelaki dengan rambut ikal berwarna kecokelatan itu terus mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Berjalan dengan lambat karena takut akan menabrak seseorang ataupun sesuatu karena kondisinya sekarang.

Tapi dia tampan, sangat tampan. Dia tinggi, badannya proporsional dan wajahnya benar-benar menarik. Tak heran ketika ia lewat dengan air mata yang mengalir menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Lelaki itu menoleh, menajamkan pengelihatannya berusaha mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang ketika orang itu menepuk pundaknya cukup keras. Kyuhun mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "W-woa Kyuhyun, kau menangis? Maaf maaf! Aku tak tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun mendecih pelan dan memukul kepala temannya itu pelan, "Hoi, Shim Changmin aku tidak menangis!"

Dengan sedikit kesal Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin ke arah gerbang sekolah, Changmin yang tersadar buru-buru mengejar Kyuhyun, "Ada apa?"

"Kontak lensku, mereka buruk sekali. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti, jadi diamlah."

"Aaah, kau benar. Matamu begitu buruk sehingga kau sangat bergantung pada benda-benda itu. Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil kacamataku."

Changmin menyapa para gadis yang berjalan di sekitar lorong sekolah dengan senyuman polosnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ah, hal ini mengingatkanku akan satu hal. Kyuhyun-ah, apa benar kau putus dengan Sulli?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kau dengar rumor dari siapa lagi?"

"Jadi itu tidak benar?" sahut Changmin cepat. Kyuhyun diam sebentar, "Ya, tidak juga." Changmin benar-benar jengkel dengan jawaban temannya yang satu ini, "Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Apa kurangnya gadis satu itu? Dia sangat cantik dan imut. Benar-benar seperti dewi."

"Hei kau, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat pergi sana. Kau akan disangka membolos jika kau berkeliaran terus di sini. Cepat, pergi sana," usir Kyuhyun tanpa ditutupi sedikitpun. Ia mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, mengusirnya dengan sangat kentara.

"Ya! Kau meninggalkanku lagi? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

.

.

Sungmin bersender di tembok dekat pagar sekolahan mereka. Ia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya lelah.

Berpikir tentang apa yang Yesung dan Victoria katakan, ia kembali mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal sepanjang hari. Dia baru saja putus—atau dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Alasan mereka selalu sama, bahwa Sungmin bukan sosok yang selalu mereka idam-idamkan. Sungmin itu baik, hampir selalu menerima siapapun yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Bukan, dia bukan playboy seperti apa yang Yesung katakan kepadanya. Dia hanya tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain. Yang ternyata sikapnya yang seperti itu justru banyak membuat orang lain berspekulasi semakin liar. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, bagaimana mereka bisa menilai sikapnya jika setiap mereka menyatakan cinta alasan mereka selalu jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama. Bodoh, mereka terlalu berharap.

_**Bruk!**_

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan dan sedikit ikal jatuh dengan sangat tak elitenya. Merasa mengenalinya buru-buru Sungmin menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kyuhyun?"

Setelah mereka berdua berdiri, Kyuhyun membenarkan kacamata minusnya sedikit kaget karena melihat sunbae-nya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung, "Maaf."

"Bukan masalah besar," jawab Sungmin singkat. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sebentar, "Aku tak tahu kau memakai kacamata." Kyuhyun secara cepat meraba kacamatanya, lupa kalau ia tak menggunakan lensanya yang biasa. "Ah, kontak lensku sedikit bermasalah, mungkin nanti aku akan ke dokter untuk memeriksanya."

Sungmin menghela napas berusaha tak peduli. "Begitu buruknya matamu? Orang pintar terkadang menyusahkan." Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa begitu. Kau populer karena kepintaranmu... juga wajahmu." Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab, membiarkan Sungmin memandangi jalanan di depan mereka. Sepi sekali hari ini, tak banyak orang yang lewat seperti biasanya, sungguh aneh.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, lalu Kyuhyun memulainya, "Bukankah kau ada jam, Hyung? Kenapa di sini?"

"Hm? Kelasku jam mandiri sekarang. Hanya menunggu pesanan pizza datang." Kyuhyun bergumam mengerti dan tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Sungmin sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sekarang justru berdiri tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kudengar kau baru putus lagi dengan pacarmu." Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya, menjawabnya dengan suara ramah, "Ah... berita memang menyebar dengan cepat."

"Kau sendiri? Apakah baik-baik saja dengan pacarmu? Kau sangat populer, pasti sulit menjaga hubungan."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, "Pikiranmu sama saja dengan mereka. Memangnya populer bisa menjamin suatu hubungan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya," Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, "lalu apakah kau yang selalu memutuskan mereka?"

"Bukan. Aku yang selalu dicampakkan," jelas Sungmin dengan tawa kecil. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Mereka mencampakkanmu? Mata mereka pasti akan menyesal untuk membiarkan orang sepertimu pergi."

"Hei, kau baru saja menggodaku," kekeh Sungmin. Kyuhyun balas dengan senyuman, "Dan kau baru saja tersipu untukku." Sungmin diam tak menjawab, membiarkan helaian rambutnya kembali tertiup angin. Memikirkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Mereka cukup dekat. Ya, Sungmin ingat hari-hari pertama Kyuhyun datang, para wanita itu menggila dan membuat para ketua klub berebutan merekrutnya. Seperti artis saja anak itu. Tapi kemampuan vokal suaranya memang harus Sungmin akui. Ia sebagai ketua klub seni tahun lalu bisa dibilang mengerti kenapa banyak sekali yang mengincarnya. Dia memang sudah tidak terlalu aktif lagi, hanya saja mereka dulu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di studio latihan. Hanya karena mereka berdua merupakan tipe yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, pertemanan mereka pun tak berkembang sejauh itu.

"Hm?"

Sungmin terlalu banyak melamun sepertinya, ia terlihat bingung sejenak sebelum mengingat apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Apa kah kau punya tipe ideal? Seperti bagaimana wajahnya, rambutnya, bentuk badan, ya hal-hal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Lalu ia berpikir sebentar, sesekali melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Mungkin kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mungkin jika kau berbicara tentang itu... aku suka wajahmu, apa itu bisa termasuk tipe idealku?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika berkencan denganku?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak dengan penuturan tanpa nada itu. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin pun tak berubah, benar-benar sulit untuk membedakan dia main-main atau tidak. Tenggorokannya tercekat hanya untuk meminta konfirmasi dari kata-kata Sungmin barusan. Tatapan itu, Kyuhyun tak berani menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin pikirkan.

_**Vroom vrooom...**_

"Selamat siang! Apakah kau Lee Sungmin-sshi?" sapa petugas pizza yang langsung menuju ke arah Sungmin. Situasi aneh yang tadinya mengelilingi mereka seketika buyar ketika Sungmin membenarkan perkataan petugas itu dengan senyuman, ia mengambil sejumlah uang untuk membayar petugas tersebut.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Sampai jumpa," ujarnya. Lalu berhenti sebentar menoleh ke belakang, "pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa untuk datang ke klub."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun membenarkan kacamatanya. Sungmin terlihat jengkel dan mengulanginya dengan cukup keras, "Klub! Kau dengar itu? Kau harus datang."

Ah... Kyuhyun hampir lupa dengan klub musik itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela napas. "Jangan terlihat terbebani seperti itu. Kau mulai membuatku jengkel."

"E-eh? Maaf." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam, dia juga tak mengerti kenapa tak beranjak dari tempat ini setelah melihat punggung Sungmin semakin menjauh.

_**Drrrt... drrtt..**__**.**_

"Huh? Ada apa?"

_'Ya! Kau dimana? Mr. Park mencarimu!'_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya, Changmin itu benar-benar harus diajari bagaimana caranya bicara di telepon. Gzz, bahkan dia bertambah kesal karena kehilangan pandang dari Sungmin.

"Hm... iya, diamlah aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

Sungmin sedang mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan tenang, bersiap untuk pulang. Ini sudah sore dan ia harus segera pulang, lagipula ia berjanji kepada Sungjin—adiknya, untuk pulang lebih awal. Ketika sedang melamun, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kata-katanya tadi siang, wajahnya perlahan memerah karena malu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan berkata seperti itu dengannya." Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. "Mati saja kau Yesung," gumamnya. Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil tas gitarnya, kali ini benar-benar bersiap untuk pulang.

"—ng! Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun terengah-engah seperti habis berlari sepanjang koridor. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menarik napas dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sudah menggila karena tubuhnya berlari dari tadi, tapi ketika melihat Sungmin menunggunya berbicara ia tersenyum. "Aku datang ke ruang seni, dan tak menemukanmu di sana."

Genggaman tangan Sungmin di tas gitarnya mengerat, jangan bilang bocah itu benar-benar datang hanya karena dirinya?

"Aku sudah kelas tiga, hanya perlu sesekali datang ke sana. Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Tidak kembali ke sana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hari ini pertemuannya dibatalkan karena pelatih sakit."

"O-oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," ujar Sungmin. Membungkuk beberapa derajat sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"T-tunggu, Hyung! Maukah kau pulang bersamaku hari ini?"

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, kembali membuat Kyuhyun bingung dengan maksud ekspresi Sungmin yang satu itu. "Boleh juga," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cerah, ia bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengambil tasnya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya, berpikir untuk menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang. Lalu langkahnya terhenti, bola matanya melebar ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar telah hilang hilang. Dalam keheningan di koridor yang sepi itu Sungmin kembali berpikir, "Dia tidak menganggap yang tadi siang itu serius, 'kan?"

.

.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kereta. Melihat sekeliling dan bergumam pelan. Suasana tak terlalu ramai karena ia pulang sedikit terlambat, kadang perhatiannya tak lepas dari ponselnya. Menunggu jawaban Sungjin dari keterlambatannya hari ini. Namun hal yang paling melelahkan ialah Sungmin tak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Apakah dia akan bersikap sebaik ini terhadap semua orang? Dia terlalu baik.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali datang ke klub?" tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak kecil yang sedang melihat mereka berdua denga mata bulatnya yang besar. "Ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Lalu ia tersenyum ke arah anak tadi, anak tadi dengan rambutnya yang terkuncir dua segera menyembunyikan diri di samping ibunya.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu tak berkomentar, sekedar menjawab pernyataan dari Kyuhyun, "Mulai sekarang kau harus masuk. Anak-anak kelas satu itu berisik sekali."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Bah, bahkan dia lebih terlihat nyaman berkomunikasi dengan anak yang ada di depannya. Mereka tidak bicara langsung, hanya saja Sungmin merasa mereka berdua sedang berbicara dan kini Sungmin merasa diacuhkan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, anak kecil tadi menyadari itu dan tertawa dengan ekspresi tersipu ke arah Sungmin.

Sekarang sepertinya Sungmin menyadari kenapa Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Anak itu menggemaskan! Sungmin membuka tasnya dan menemukan lollipop yang masih ia simpan, ia melambaikan permen itu ke arah anak itu. Dengan ragu ia menengok ke ibunya, ketika diberi persetujuan ia langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin. "Terimakasih."

Anak yang pakaiannya tampak kebesaran itu lalu menarik ujung baju Sungmin. Sungmin merendahkan wajahnya dan anak itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin, "Kakak itu berkata padaku bahwa ia sedang bersama kekasihnya yang sangat cantik."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan anak itu, ia mengacak rambut anak itu sebentar sebelum membiarkannya pergi. Ia melirik Kyuhyun lalu bertanya, "Hmm... um, boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu?" suaranya jadi terdengar aneh karena berusaha menahan tawa akibat perkataan barusan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam saja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin, "Huh? Rumahku? Seharusnya di pemberhentian sebelumnya," jawabnya santai.

_Apa dia bilang?_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak turun? Apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, kacamata yang Kyuhyun kenakan benar-benar memperburuk keadaan. Urrgh... rasanya otak Sungmin benar-benar butuh ruang tersendiri untuk memikirkan jalan pikiran orang ini.

Melihat pemberhentiannya sebentar lagi, Sungmin langsung berdiri. Merapihkan baju dan celananya yang terlihat acak-acakkan. "Yosh, kalau begitu ayo!"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kukira rumahmu di pemberhentian selanjutnya," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun . "Kau membuatku lapar. Ayo cari sesuatu!"

.

Suara bising lalu lalang kendaraan di sore hari teredam oleh kaca yang melingkupi tempat itu. Suasana yang sangat asia dapat mudah dirasakan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam restoran ini. Dalamnya terlihat lenggang karena waktu yang tidak tepat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk tepat di samping jendela besar, dari sini dengan mudah ia bisa melihat langit yang semakin menggelap.

"Kau tidak menyentuh mie-mu," ujar Sungmin yang mie di dalam mangkoknya tinggal tersisa setengah. Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun tersentak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin yang tampak sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Kau tidak suka mie? Atau kau tidak suka pergi denganku?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain," ujar Sungmin, masih memakan mie dengan sumpitnya. Ia tak memandang Kyuhyun dan sejujurnya ia tak peduli. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu merasa tak nyaman," ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman. Sesungguhnya ia hanya tak ingin membuat selera makan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih buruk. "Mungkin tak seharusnya kita—"

"Apakah hari ini kau mau melihat-lihat koleksi tas gitar? Kau tau tempat yang bagus?" potong Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Sungmin tertegun sebentar ketika melihat Kyuhyun melahap mie di depannya dengan lahap. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa pulang malam sekali?" tegur Sungjin ketika melihat Sungmin tiba di rumah lebih malam dari biasanya. Pemuda itu langsung menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca dan menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah cepat. "Huh? Hyung beli tas gitar baru?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Sungjin mengambil tas gitarnya begitu saja, dia mengikuti Sungmin sampai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan Sungjin langsung saja duduk di lantai berkarpet di kamar Sungmin, wajahnya bersinar antusias. Namun tiba-tiba ia cemberut dan langsung menyerobot tempat kosong di kasur Sungmin, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin keras. "Ya! Kenapa tidak mengajakku membelinya?"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sungjin, ia bergumam, "Seseorang membelikannya untukku." Tak usah ditanya ekspresi Sungjin makin antusias, "Apakah itu kekasihmu? Siapa namanya? Minah? Min? Siapa?"

"Aish... pergilah sana. Kenapa kau ribut sekali?" Sungmin mendorong Sungjin menjauh, terkadang adiknya ini sangat menyebalkan. Mendapat perlawanan balik dari Sungjin yg mulai menarik-narik selimut di bawah Sungmin, ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Sungmin duduk dan meraih kedua pipi Sungjin dan menariknya ke dua sisi yang berlawanan, "Lihat kedua timbunan daging ini apakah ia bertambah satu kilo? Kenapa dia bertambah berat, huh, HUH?"

Sungjin menggenggam kedua pergelangan Sungmin kuat. Ia berontak dengan gaya anak kecil khasnya, kakinya menendang kesana kemari dan ia menggumamkan kata-kata tak koheren seperti 'sowwee', 'souhyyy' dan yang lainnya. Sungmin cukup terhibur melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti itu, rasanya ia ingin terus menjahili adiknya itu. Hanya saja tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dengan nomor asing yang tidak ia ketahui. Mau tak mau ia harus melepaskan Sungjin, pipi adiknya itu sudah sangat merah. Tanpa memperdulikan maki-makian dari Sungjin, Sungmin mengusirnya keluar dan akhirnya kamarnya kembali tenang.

"Ya?" sambut Sungmin sembari mengunci pintu kamarnya. Awalnya tak ada jawaban, Sungmin menautkan alisnya, "Hallo? Siapa ini?"

_"Kau menjawabnya,"_ jawab orang itu lega. Sungmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Kyuhyun? Bagaimana—"

_"Ah, kau pasti heran. Aku kira kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini."_

Ah... dia benar. Lagipula Sungmin cukup terkenal. Mendapatkan nomor ponsel itu bukan sesuatu yng sesulit mengacaukan sistem keamanan NASA, kan?

"Kau melebih-lebihknnya," kata Sungmin dengan terkekeh kecil. "Jadi ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Sungmin menutup jendela dan gorden di kamarnya, lalu menghidupkan pendingin ruangan karena ia merasa gerah sekali.

Sungmin membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas rangjangnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih empuk, ia menarik bantal besar yang ada di kepala ranjangnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

_"A—ah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."_

Dengan spontan Sungmin menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Dia tak sanggup dengan penuturan sepolos itu. "Kau membuatku malu sekarang. Dan ini belum terlalu malam," ujarnya dengan suara datar ia melirik ke arah jam dindingnya. Kyuhyun tampak heran dengan reaksi Sungmin. Apakah dia salah bicara?

_"Aah.. kalau begitu besok aku hubungi lagi bagaimana?"_

Dalam hati Sungmin tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Luar biasa. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghiburnya. "Tidak masalah," jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang terkembang jahil.

_"Kalau begitu selamat malam. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."_

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Pipinya terasa hangat dan senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih ringan. Sungmin menarik napas dan menjawabnya dengan suara setengah berbisik, "...yeah, terimakasih."

Keheningan dalam kamar itu hanya tersela oleh bunyi denting jam dindingnya. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya dan tak sengaja melihat tas gitar barunya, Sungmin menghela napas berat dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas dahinya. Dia ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan Victoria atau Yesung tapi dapat dipastikan dia hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan bagi mereka berdua. Tidak... tidak, terimakasih banyak jika itu yang terjadi. Dia sudah merasakan cukup ejekan tentang kehidupan percintaannya.

Dia ingin memberitahu bahwa hari ini dia benar-benar membuat keputusan yang tidak waras, namun tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang cukup berarti. Suara Sungjin yang berteriak dari satu lantai di bawahnya terdengar samar-samar menembus keheningan. Sungmin mengabaikannya berguling dari satu sisi ranjang ke sisi lainnya dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

**_Ddrrrrrrtt... ddrrrtt..._**

Sungmin kembali berguling ke sisi lain ranjangnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan dia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Terlebih lagi getaran yang entah dari mana asalnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia menggeram, kelopak matanya terbuka setengah. Pandangannya masih kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

**_Ddrrrt drrttt..__._**

Siapapun itu Sungmin benar-benar ingin berterimakasih karena telah membangunkannya sepagi ini. Dengan paksa ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya luar biasa berat. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, baju seragam yang ia kenakan terbuka hingga bahu.

"Ya ya, aishh..."

Dengan setengah sadar ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu. "Hah? Ada apa? Ini siapa?!" sahut Sungmin geram. Matanya kembali terpejam, dengan paksa ia membuka baju seragamnya. Efek pendingin ruangan yang ada di kamarnya dengan cepat melingkupi tubuhnya, membuat suhu di sekitarnya lebih nyaman.

_"Hyung ada apa?"_

Tunggu... Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa tak familiar dengan suara ini. Tapi ia yakin mengenal suara ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Dia benar-benar kesal diganggu sepagi ini. Karena reaksinya seseorang di sebrang sana terdengar helaan napas. _"Kau belum menyimpan nomorku? Ini aku Kyuhyun."_

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat layar ponselnya dengan benar. Nomor ini, Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? _Shit!_

Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, menarik napas panjang karena menyadari Kyuhyun adalah sumber keburukkan moodnya hari ini. "Maaf..." bisik Sungmin. Entah merasa malu atau bodoh. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_"You're kinda cute, eh."_

"Hei!" seru Sungmin geram karena Kyuhyun terus menggodanya. Mood-nya tidak sebagus itu ketika bangun tidur, Kyuhyun seharusnya bersyukur karena Sungmin tak memakinya.

_"Ahaha... maafkan aku. Apa aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"_ Sungmin melirik jam dinding di kamarnya sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun, baru pukul lima pagi, heh. Menyadari kemarin ia langsung tertidur Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi lebih pagi hari ini. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, melemparkan bajunya ke dalam keranjang cucian. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan menelpon orang sepagi ini. Sekarang kau benar-benar membangunkanku, terimakasih," ucapnya dengan sinis.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar di depan cermin. Tak menyangka keadaannya benar-benar acak-acakkan. Ia membenarkan rambutnya yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

_"Hyung, kau berangkat ke sekolah sendiri kan?"_

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

_"Kau berangkat jam berapa?"_

Sungmin berjalan ke arah lemari di sudut kamarnya, mengambil baju seragam untuk hari ini. "Mungkin jam setengah 7, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membentur kepalamu dengan sesuatu atau kontak lensmu itu memengaruhi kerja otakmu? Kudengar saraf mata berhubungan dengan otak."

"Mungkin saja."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Dasar bocah sialan. Kenapa semakin lama dia semakin membuat Sungmin tampak bodoh?

"Hei, hei... kau mulai membuatku kesal sekarang. Diamlah, aku mau mandi. Atau kau mau menelpon ku selama aku mandi?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Tanpa menyadari reaksi yang berdampak terhadap Kyuhyun.

_"Wha—? M-maaf!"_

"He—" _—call ended._

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, cukup kaget dengan reaksi Kyuhyun barusan. "Dasar aneh," gumamnya biingung. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, meletakkan ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sungmin tak bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Mungkin kebodohannya terlalu dianggap serius atau orang yang bodoh itu terlalu menanggapinya? Sungmin tak tahu apa yang ia harus katakan sebagai alasan. Kyuhyun mungkin orang baik yang terlalu bodoh karena kejujurannya, tapi dia tak harus melakukan ini. Tidak sama sekali, jujur sja Sungmin sendiri tak tahu kenapa semuanya berubah seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak cerah dengan senyuman yang menurut Sungmin sangat tidak cute itu. Dia mengerikan.

"Tak kusangka kau punya kenalan setampan dia," Sungjin yang sudah siap dengan tas sekolahnya bergumam dari balik pundak Sungmin. Karena Sungmin masih sedikit lebih tinggi, Sungjin harus berjinjit.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Sungmin mau tak mau harus menghirup udara cukup banyak karena beberapa jam terakhir dadanya dibuat sesak oleh kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri dan mencari gagasan paling logis di sudut otaknya sekarang juga.

"Selamat pagi. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Heh, benar-benar tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

Sebuah cerita singkat untuk kembali membuka kenangan selama hiatus. Senang bertemu kalian kembali, semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu diterima dengan baik :)

[Hoshi no Akira]


End file.
